Barefoot & Crazy
by piper maru duchovny
Summary: Goin' barefoot and crazy, just me and my baby, just me and her and the man in the moon... -Jack Ingram not a songfic A young Dantana one-shot. AU, pre-series.


**Barefoot and Crazy**

**Summary: Goin' barefoot and crazy, just me and my baby... -Jack Ingram**

**A/N: Alright, so this song came on while I was in the car the other day and blasting the radio (as all pissed off teenagers do) and this whole young love, Dantana storyline evolved in my head. So roll with me, k?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own them, like, at all. shocked?**

The Montana sun was high in the sky and a gentle breeze blew across Bozeman. Lindsay Monroe sat on her front porch in a pair of cut-off jean shorts and her white bikini top. Her skin was tan from a summer at the city pool and her sunglasses slid low on her nose. Her curly light brown hair was tied up in a messy bun, a pair of flip-flops rested next to her bare feet.

Danny Messer was working as a farm hand for her Grandpa Monroe that summer and his Chevy truck rolled up her gravel driveway. She grinned, grabbing her flip-flops, she sprinted down the driveway to his truck. He leaned across and opened up her door. Lindsay climbed in beside him and pulled him in for a kiss.

"You excited, Monroe?" Danny teased her, pulling away.

"You showered." Lindsay chuckled, "It didn't feel like I was kissin' a pig this time."

"Gee thanks." He chuckled, backing out of the driveway.

Lindsay sat in the middle of the bench seat; her head resting in the crook of Danny's neck and her ankles crossed on the dashboard. The windows were down and a soft country song played on the radio. Lindsay could feel the heat of Danny's skin from under his shirt. Danny was cruising down the highway, leaving Bozeman in their rearview.

"Danny?"

"Yeah, Baby?" Danny asked.

"Drive it like you stole it." Lindsay giggled.

"Wise ass." Danny chuckled, but put a little more pressure on the accelerator.

They drove for over an hour; finally they turned off the beaten path and down an old dirt road that lead back to a small bridge and a cleared area against the river. The river was a light green and a Weeping Willow hung over the water's edge. Danny parked in the clearing and they both climbed out of the cab.

"I love it here." Lindsay said, walking to the water's edge. Danny walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her bare stomach and pressing a kiss to her sun-warmed shoulder.

"What first?" Danny asked.

"Fishin'?" Lindsay suggested.

"Works for me." Danny shrugged. He got the fishing poles and the container of worms from his truck. They sat on the railing of the bridge, their legs hanging over the metal edge.

"Fuck!" Lindsay cursed, "It's hot!"

"It's metal, Monroe, what'd you expect?" Danny chuckled.

Lindsay elbowed him, "Watch it Messer or you'll be takin' a swim."

"Do it, Montana, I dare ya." Danny teased.

"Bite me, Messer, you may be a city boy, but you're on my turf." Lindsay stuck her tongue out.

"You're cute when you're mad." Danny poked the tip of her nose.

"You're cute when you're annoying." Lindsay leaned against him.

"We're quite the pair."

They sat fishing in silence for a while. Occasionally their elbows would brush and Lindsay would let out a soft chuckle. A gentle breeze blew through the trees and cooled their sun-kissed skin. After an hour, Danny broke the silence, "I'm tired of drowning worms."

"Me too." Lindsay reeled in her line. She propped her pole up against the railing of the bridge and stood -balancing on the edge of the railing.

"What are you doin'?"

"Swimmin'." Lindsay chuckled, undoing the button of her cut-offs and letting them fall. She grinned down at him and stepped forward, jumping into the cold water. Danny laughed as she surfaced and grinned up at him, "C'mon, Cowboy, show me whatchya got."

"You asked for it, Montana." Danny pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it on the ground. He turned so he was facing the otherside of the bridge and jumped, doing a back-flip before he hit the water.

"You're nuts!" Lindsay laughed as he swam over to her.

"Mmm. Probably." Danny laughed, wrapping his arms around her and treading water.

"What ya thinkin' 'bout?" Lindsay asked, her hands finding his and interlacing their fingers.

"Nothing..." Danny chuckled as she pushed against his hands and he pulled her close, "You."

"What about me?" Lindsay wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You make my heart beat a million miles an hour." Danny reached up and took one of her hands, sliding it down his chest and rested it above his heart, "Feel it?"

"I love you." Lindsay whispered.

"I love you too." Danny whispered back.

"I want this to last forever." She told him and he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

--

The sun was fading when Danny finally built a fire next to the river. Lindsay sat on the tailgate of the truck, her legs swinging as she ate a couple of marshmellows that they'd brought for s'mores. The doors to the truck were open and the radio played some slow country melody. Danny smiled up at her and she grinned back.

"Having trouble?" She teased as Danny tried to get the pile of sticks to light.

"No." Danny said as the flame from his lighter burnt his thumb, "Ow!"

"City Boy..." Lindsay chuckled, hopping off the tailgate and walking over to him. She took the lighter from him and in one quick maneuver the sticks caught on fire.

They sat on an old tree trunk and roasted hot dogs over the fire. The sun sunk below the horizon and the moon cast a glow across the night sky. When they'd finish eating, Danny took Lindsay's hand and lead her over to the clearing. The radio in the truck played a Kenny Roger's song and Danny spun her around and pulled her close.

"There. That's Orion's Belt." Lindsay pointed up at the night sky.

"Where's the little dipper?" Danny asked.

Blankets had been spread across the bed of Danny's truck and they lay side by side. Lindsay rested in the crook of Danny's left arm and he traced circles over her shoulder.

"Right there." Lindsay took his hand in hers and pointed it out for him.

--

The next morning, Lindsay Monroe tip-toed quietly into her house. She shut the screen door carefully behind her and held her flip-flops in her hand. She walked slowly up the stairs and carefully skipped the squeaky ones.

"Where have to been?" Her father called to her when she was half-way up the stairs.

She bit her lip and turned around. Her father was sitting at the table, reading the paper and hid a chuckle behind his coffee mug, "Goin' barefoot and crazy."

**A/N: Okay, so my friend Teliko.x3 over on XF has been doing one-shots with a young Mulder and Scully, so I decided to do the same for Lindsay and Danny. Hope you like it =] and definitely check out Barefoot and Crazy by Jack Ingram. **


End file.
